There are many known hunting tools. For example, when birds and wild animals are the target of hunting, a device that diffuses an attractant around the target area has been known as a tool using the characteristics that birds and wild animals are attracted to certain attractants. Examples of this device, such as a device for spraying an attractant automatically on a schedule (Patent Document 1), and a device for spraying a heated attractant (Patent Documents 2 and 3), have been reported.
However, these devices have several inconveniences including the trouble of attaching an attractant to the device, or adherence of the attractant to skin or clothing when the attractant is attached to the device. Further, they also have other drawbacks such as a relatively high cost for the container for spraying an attractant, and bulkiness of the device.
In view of the above problems, it is important to provide a tool that is convenient, inexpensive, and useful for hunting.